The Court Boys
by anthersadsack
Summary: Because sometimes its one of those days, when you need a break and to crack cold one with the boys-sort of. Friendship has layers and family your learning to have isn't easy to adjust to, nothing personal but family is something you can't pick but the one you make...sometimes, it means more. Warning: friends being annoying, loud and testing your sanity.


**_Wrote this because I don't see enough of the River Court Boy's and their antics, which is a shame since everyone and their mama claims Lucas as a loner when in reality, he's just comfortable being alone with his thought's. Plus, season 4 seems like a great time for someone to be in my boi corner-he's a mess, a blonde fuck-up but he tries and that counts._**

**_Side Note: Mouth weird's me out, I get r/NiceGuys vibe from him too often, and half of the things he does is a big fat 'NOPE' so...less Mouth, more Fergie, Junk and Skillz; I grew up with guys like Junk and Fergie, so yeah._**

For Lucas, the River Court will always his safe haven, no matter how much has changed him or changed around him, especially since last night; he would do anything to understand what lead up to that night-was Brooke right about him? Did he just stopping missing her or was she wrong...he listlessly threw a three pointer, not caring when it clunked off the backboard and bounced off to the side of him.

"Man, you ass lately," The familiar twang of Skillz caused him to turn and frown, he was right of course but still, "heart break don't suit you if you gonna throw nothin' but bricks, Luke."

"Thanks for that man...no really, my feelings are," Gesturing as an explosion with his hand over his heart before taking a seat at the bench, "what am I doing wrong, Skillz? Is it me, or am I missing something?" Shrugging in his gray over-sized _**Champion **_sweater, Lucas toyed with his sleeves as Skillz gulped down his quarter juice in his _**Nike **_tracksuit and matching sandals before coughing,

"You say too much, yet you don't do enough to compensate...sorry man," the blonde slumped in his seat as he munched on Skillz loose Jolly Rancher's that were tossed on the bench he slouched in,"but hey, its not all your fault...Davis and Sawyer are playing you my guy. Even Red is low-key mad at Cookie, and heh, high-key mad at Peyt."

Confusion was painted on Lucas face as he wondered how did he get caught up in another love triangle with the same two girls despite being completely honest with his heart and, with what he thought, in action...then again, maybe not.

"Oh come the fuck-this is straight bullshit! Skillz, what do you know man...keep it funky, are those two playing me or is it another misunderstanding that's fucking me over?" The broody blonde never got that verbally crass or visibly upset but now, well, Skillz understood even as he tried to look with the bucket hat down on his eyes,

"Man, I don't envy you, you're just too nice man. '_Oh, you need me Peyt? Well, sure my whole girlfriend don't need me around or nothing_' '_What, you need me to ignore your best friend Pretty Girl...sure, I'll do the exact_ opposite _of what you just said_' I mean~" he trailed off mocking him with a shrug as Lucas glared at him as he sucked on the apple and watermelon combining in his mouth as Fergie and Junk strolled in, in baggy street clothes.

Fergie with a new haircut, a fade with the small Afro now clipped shorter. Dressed in all white _**Nike**_'s sneakers with black denim jeans that matched his long sleeve black, almost navy blue sweater with the words 'Diesel' embroidered on across his chest; a small gold chain hung around his mouth as his four fingers held heavy gold rings. Junk on the other hand, hair was newly buzzed closer to his scalp.

Dressed in a rust brown _**Diesel **_suede jacket, a white crew neck tee tucked into dark colored **_Dickies_**, and all white _**Pumas**_. His hands folded behind his head as he squinted in his sunglasses that was low on his nose with a small smile,

"Sup Luke...bitch who eats all of my fries." Junk held a bitter tone for Skillz who rolled his eyes while Fergie cackled as he slapped hands with Lucas who sighed, "What's wrong with him?"

"Somehow I'm between Brooke and Peyton, again." Shrugging his shoulders as he frowned, spinning the ball on his left hand, "Hadn't even been a month since I got back, yet this shit is still fuckin' happening,"

"You're too nice." Both Junk and Fergie called out as Skillz grabbed the ball and dribbled down the court, his sandals scrapping against the grovel as he lazily handled the ball.

"I remember hearing how those two thought you were gay because of how nice you are...now that say's more about them, than it does about you." Junk recalled how Brooke bragged to the curly blonde how Lucas drove her home and waited until she gotten inside her house before leaving, the two wondering if he wasn't into girls like they thought, scoffing at how it seemed they just hooked up with any asshole who looked nice and paid them any mind.

"Junk told you not to get mixed up with them, nothing wrong with being friends...Luke man, if anyone lets themselves get treated by Nate like Peyton was when they dated; I won't date them." Fergie shook his head as he played against Skillz who would fix his baggy pants leg every now and then, Junk grunting in agreement as he played on his phone,

"What that got to do with it?" All three boys looked towards the pouting blonde before Junk spoke up,

"How can you date someone who doesn't respect themselves enough not to be with assholes who sleeps with randoms when they split, but came back after and ain't nothing change. Remember how she played you right after ruining you and Cookies' relationship...she didn't give enough of a shit not to want you before she kissed you, but after she realized no one gives a shit about shitty people, she then goes and hooks up with Jake. I'm just saying, maybe you should take a break, on the both of them." Lucas frowned deeply at his friends' advice, in hindsight, they're not wrong in wanting him to stay away from both Brooke and Peyton, he cared about the both of them but they have this habit of not involving him when it includes him in some way, shape, or form.

"Maybe, wait...where's Mouth?" Just realizing he hasn't seen their skinny, slightly nerdy friend in a minute when Fergie gave a bark of a laugh,

"Crying that Red wouldn't let him hit, even though she tried to sleep with you, Nate, my brother Ulysses, Skillz's cousin Billy...and has slept with a lot of people. I mean," Fergie edged with a shrugged with a grimace as Lucas rolled his eyes,

"What about that girl...whatshername, why is he trying to ruin having a friend like Rachel...you know what, never the fuck mind. I'm going back in the fucking house." Put out, Lucas rolled his eyes, it seemed like the moment he left, Tree Hill has spiraled out of control and he was in some Twilight Zone episode that seem to never end.

"Oh, you cooking?" Skillz, like the rest of the River Court gang, loved Lucas' cooking no matter how the chef himself hated feeding them

"No," he grumbled as he schlepped back home in no rush, his friends trailing behind, snipping at each other,

"Pork Chops," "No, rice and beans..." "Fuck you, I want curly fries and a chicken sandwich with pickles!"

"I hate you all."

**_Now that's all I got, pls be gentle...or at least, give me something to work with other than,_ '**_this fuckin sucks, jump off a bridge**', constructive criticism so I can learn from past mistakes-thank you.**_

_**SONG OF THE DAY:** 'Hold me down'-**by Daniel Caesar**_


End file.
